Time Warp
by tora-the-devil-cat
Summary: Violet fem harry ends up in the avengers world! Features harry/tony, Fem!harry, preggers!harry
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second story!

Summary: pregnant female harry gets pulled through time via loki and is saved by the avengers and becomes an avenger so on and so on! Sound good? Hope so! On we go!

Changes to timeline: voldemort was defeated when violet (harry) was 20 and she was very injured so it is taking a long time to recover, got pregnant only a month after killing voldemort ( was raped) and yeah!

Dont own nuthin. :(

Ch1 of time warp:

Violet Potter was screwed. 5 months pregnant, she was still recovering from defeating voldemort, and totally had psycological problems, and dit she forget to mention, WAS HURTLING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE?! She did not know how, but she did know it was horrible! She was really worried, she didnt know if this would affect her baby or not, but she did know that whoever made this happen was going down. That was her last thought until she was engulfed in a bright white light.

Loki laufeyson was very satisfied with himself. He had just completed a spell that would summon a champion from another world to fight for him. He would use his magic stick to hijack her mind and then enslave THE WHOLE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAA! Starting with the avengers.. Who were right infront of him, staring at him like idiots, except for Thor, who realized what the spell was and quickly informed the rest of the band of idiots. They all shifted into battle position as a bright light shone infront of him.

The light continued to grow. Tony was appaled to see the form it took on, a petite pregnant woman who immediately fainted as soon as the light faded. Anger coursed through his veins as he saw loki raise his staff to impale the woman because she was of no use. With a well placed repulsor blast, he sent loki skidding into a wall, and he clanked up to the woman to pick her up from the ground. He slid up his faceplate, and saw her eyes beginning to open.

Her brilliant green eyes framed by impossibly thick lashes peered up at him through the womens glasses.

"hello" she said, and re-fainted.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!$$$$

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!$!$$!$$$$$$

Sorry this is so short, please leave a review on what you would like to see and if you would even like this to continue!

- toras out!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chap time! Im still fairly new to writing, and im sorry about all the grammar errors but im writing this on my ipod, so its kind of annoying to add commas and stuff, slows down my train of thought u know? But i can try to make it better! Anyways thanks for everyone who reviewed! I have more reviews in one chapter than in 5 chapters of my other story! Anyways on with the show!

PS: tiannaMVA, of course you can! I would be honored! I definitely want to read it once you have posted!

Ch2 of Time Warp:

Violet was quite disoriented. She had woken up briefly, and saw a robot with a human face staring down at her, and since she did'nt want to be rude she said hi. That was all the energy she had though, so she immediately fainted again in the handsome robots arms.

2 tony 2

Tony gently set the woman on his fancy couch, not caring about the dirt smudging his pristine white genuine leather couch. He turned back to loki and walked up to him along with the other Avengers. He lifted up his palms, Captain America hefted his shield, Black Widow held up he guns, Thor raised his hammer, Hawkeye aimed his arrow and Hulk growled in the background. They were all livid at the fact that Loki carelessly pulled someone away from their own dimension, plus she was pregnant which made it doubley worse! Loki lifted his head and spear ready to fight back, until he saw the multitude of weapons aimed at his face and ahem! Manly parts. He dropped his weapon, and slumped back to the ground, defeated.

They got him chained up and shipped back to shield pretty fast, (coulson still had a grudge from the whole stabbing incident) and Fury made sure he was extra uncomfortable in his puny, hulkproof cell.

The Avengers all turned their attention back to the woman lying on the couch. She was very pale, unhealthily so, with short black curly hair and oval glasses. Tony knew from memory that her eyes were bright green, the most intense shade he had ever seen. She was fairly short, probably around 5'00 or so. She looked around 4 or 5 months pregnant. She was wearing pajamas with (lol, what a koinkidink!) the Avengers on them, Tony had to chuckle a bit at those, but he was worried about the number of scars on her body. They looked pretty recent, and he wondered what had happened. Her right arm was in a splint, and it looked very red and painful. Her eyes started to twitch, which meant she was about to wake up. She opened up her beautiful eyes.

:):):):):$)::):):):):):):):):)):):):):):):):):)::):):):)):):):):):):):):):): dhdhddhshdhdhdhdhdhshdhdhhss hdhhhshshs

Violets eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, squinting. She had a killer headache, and her whole body hurt. She could barely summon enough energy to grab her head, when she remebered, HER BABY! She grabbed at her tummy, trying to search for a sign it was alive. The Avengers watched in sadness as the worried mother to be waited for a sign its little heart was still beating, and they sighed in relief as she slumped back, a comforted smile on her face. She turned to the assembled Avengers, waiting for them to start their questions.

"whats your name?" that was Steve.

"Violet Potter"

"Where are you from?" Natasha.

"Great Britain" violet knew who they were, and so she decided to tell them everything. Well not everything everything, just the witchy stuff and defeat of moldyshorts and all that jazz.

"do you know how you got here?"

"Actually, i was wondering if you could tell me that! I was sleeping, and i woke up to find myself getting sucked into a ball of light and ending up with the Avengers!" They all glanced at each other, and decided to let bruce take over this one.

"We believe that you have been transported here from Your home through a wormhole loki created to summon a champion from another world. It may not be another world, but your a champion, correct? We can find you a plane back if you would like to go back."

Violet thought about this. She really had only bad memories of britain, and everyone she knew was dead, so she made her decision.

"would it be possible if... I were to stay in New york? I really only have bad memories of britain."

"of course you can! You can even stay in my tower if you want." Tony didn't know what had gotten into him. Here he was, offering a woman he didn't even know a place in his tower. But he didn't regret it. She looked like she just needed a relaxing period in her life. Her face was awed, and she looked up at him like he was her hero. He stared into her eyes, and thought to himself, "I'm so glad me and pepper broke up."

Oooooohhhhh, PEPPER! She was still his assistant, even though he took back the job of being CEO of Stark Industries when they broke up. He really wasn't to sad about it. He didn't feel a spark with her, and he did not want to be in a relationship with someone he didn't love. Pepper was pretty cut up about it though. Steve's voice cut in.

"we better take her to SHIELD, and inform Director Fury." Violet was helped up, but as soon as her knees gave out, Captain America scooped her up into his arms. Tony had gone somewhere, oh wait, there he was! He came back sans iron man armor and with a blanket.

They loaded up into a big car, probably to drive to this SHIELD place, and the last thing she could remember was leaning on Tonys shoulder, Blanket tucked around her, drifting off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()())$)$)$)$))));)()()()()((((()();)()()())()()()()()(()

Sorry, i wanted this to be longer, but that just seemed like a really good place to stop. Really sorry about the late post, i just got a job! Yayyy! Also review for what you would like to see next!

-Tora (A.K.A Captain Amurica! ;D)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late! I hav school, and i just got a job! Sorry again! And thanks for all your reviews! I check my email constantly to see if i got one, and they mean alot to me! Sooooo... Please review! Wooooooo Hooooooo! Therd captur uv tym werp! Lol, for people who are interested, thats not how i aktually spel. (lol!)

Anewaez, on with the show! PS i plan to hav a bunch of hurt/comfort, overprotective team (and tony) anewaez...

Third chappie of...

TIME WARP

Tony gently shook Violet awake, but it seemed she was still very sleepy as all she did was make a little snuffling noise and bury her face into his shoulder. He mentally had a cuteness overload attack. Violet curled around her belly and had shifted so she was practically on Tonys lap. He didn't mind. He lifted her up, frowning as he felt how light she was and brought he out of the car. This seemed to wake her up, but instead of trying to get down, she threaded her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his chest, closing her eyes.

"Sorry Violet, can't let you sleep, we have to take you to Fury." Tonys smooth voice cut into her thoughts, and she grumbled, but opened her eyes. They were in a metal corridor, with dozens of doors and hallways branching out of it. They were heading, to what she assumed was the Directors office. When they arrived, Violet slipped down from Tonys arms and stood wobbly, entering Fury's room.

-3-3-3-3-33-22-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Furys face was priceless. Tony quickly whipped out his StarkPhone and snapped a pic. The Director stalked up to Violet in all his leather glory and snarled down at her.

"who, are you?" (AN: caterpillar from alice in wonderland!). Violet, to her credit didn't flinch, and calmly answered,

"Violet." Fury just blinked, and turned to Bruce for answers. Bruce explained how Violet got here and who she was. After the explanation, Fury, used to superpowers and whatnot, he turned to Violet and told her,

"you're joining the Avengers. Once you deliver that baby, that is your job."

"what if i don't want to join the Avengers?" Violet replied angrily.

"you have no choice." and with that, Fury stalked off to god knows where and left the team standing there, confused and angry.

Tony hugged Violet to his chest and mumbled in her ear

" don't worry Violet, we'll fix this.

/3/

On the way back to Stark tower, Violet just stared through the window, ignoring the tears streaming down her face, landing in her lap.

Tony set Violet up with a room close to his, and made sure she had anything she needed. Tony knew that he was in love. Her coffee colored curls framed her heart shaped face perfectly, and her petite form going up to about his chin was perfectly proportioned. She was about five months along, and always wore fluffy sweaters and leggings. He was really worried about her weight though. She was very light especially considering the fact she was pregnant, and her cheekbones jutted out of her too pale face. Her deep green eyes were shadowed by dark rings, and her fringe covered a lightning shaped scar. On her cheek was another scar going from above her ear to just below her cheekbone. It didn't detract from her beauty at all, just added a new thing to love. But tony noticed other scars. There were cuts and bruises and thick scars around Violets wrists, and once of twice, he caught a glimpse of long scars on her back. Her arm was splinted and red and sore, Tony wondered what happened. He would find out eventually.

-/-/-/-/-/-/3/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

All of the Avengers were assembled on the couch for a movie night. Clint and Natasha were sitting on a couch together, Natasha in his lap, cuddling. Thor was sitting on the floor, hammer nearby, eyes glued to the TV. Steve sat in the armchair, looking disturbed by the movie, Little Shop of Horror. Tony and Violet were sitting together, her head on his shoulder, both hands on her tummy, gently nodding off to sleep.

Tony saw that Violet was asleep and kissed the top of her head, and whispered

"sleep well"

-/-:-:-:/-:;)$3566343333453:)-:-:/:;/;-:-

Done! Sorry its so short, but ive been rly busy lately, il try and update more often, but i cant guarantee that i wil b able to!

- toras out


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but i probably wont be finishing this story, my writing was suckish anyways, but anybody interested in using my plot is totally welcome, and if you do use it, i really really want to read it!

-❤ tora ❤


End file.
